villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doto Kazahana
Doto Kazahana (in Japanese: 風花ドトウ, Kazahana Dotō) is the main antagonist of the first Naruto film Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. He was the daimyo within the Land of Snow after he murdered his brother, Sosetsu Kazahana, and his other family members in search of the crystal he wanted in order to conquer the five great nations. He was voiced by Tsutomu Isobe in the Japanese version, and by Lex Lang in the English dubbed version. Personality Doto Kazahana was a selfish man who only cared about obtaining more power. He was willing to murder his older brother, Sosetsu Kazahana, and other relatives to get closer to his ambitions. Doto was arrogant and believed he was powerful. Doto laughed at watching Sandayu Asama and his men get slaughtered by his men when they try to stand up against him caring nothing about their lives. Along with his sadism, Doto also did not care about the well-being of his niece, Koyuki, and was visibly angry when she accidentally gave him a fake crystal and choked her when she tried to betray him. Doto cared only for himself and his goal of obtaining more power to overthrow the Five Great Nations. Biography In the past, Doto betrayed his family members by hiring snow ninjas to start a coup. During the coup, his men burned down the house where his brother and relatives lived killing them. He tried to obtain the crystal from Koyuki so he could get a vast fortune of the Kazahara's clan to build an army strong enough to overthrow the Five Great Nations but she was saved by the Leaf ninjas. From that moment on, Doto became the daimyo of the Land of Snow where the area remained in winter season. He also sent out his spies and henchmen to try and retrieve Koyuki so that he can get the crystal but all of those attempts failed. Years later when Koyuki returned to the Land of Snow to film for her filming project, Doto sent his men to capture Koyuki again. When Koyuki felt despair and tried to run away from doing the film, Naruto found her and tried to send her back to Sandayu; however, Doto appeared on a train track that appeared. After Naruto's escape from the train, Doto re-introduced himself to Koyuki. Sandayu's men attempted to fight Doto but he commanded his men to kill them all instead with a large projection of kunai knives. When the leaf ninja attacked his train, he retreated. Doto returned moments later in a blimp to capture Koyuki. Doto tried to talk Koyuki into giving him the crystal. However, Naruto appeared. His men attacked Naruto and Doto allowed Nadare and his men to place a torture device on Naruto to drain him of his chakra causing him to lose his consciousness. Koyuki gave Doto the crystal since she felt that it was hopeless to fight Doto. Doto got angry at her for giving him a fake crystal. Doto had Koyuki and Naruto sent to prison. When Kakashi gave the newly released Koyuki the right crystal, Koyuki gave it to Doto to trick them. However, she tried to kill Doto which caused him to choke her in response. With the crystal, Doto flew off with Koyuki to a place where he can gain the fortune. While he made it there, he inserted the crystal into the place and was disappointed and angry that it did not give him the fortune he wanted but instead acted as a heat generator to transform the country into the Land of Spring. It is revealed that the entire fortune of the Kazahana's clan had been spent to build the generators. Sasuke tried to defeat him but only managed to crack a part of his armor. Naruto returned after getting defeated by Doto to fight him and used the rainbow rasengan to destroy Doto's chakra armor and sent him crashing into one of the tall stones in the background killing him in the process and bringing spring back to the country. Navigation Category:Power Hungry Category:Naruto Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Kidnapper Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Corrupting Influence